


Can I live this lie?

by FlintGust



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem 14, fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M, I hope you guys can forgive me, M/M, Reader Insert, are kiribans things for the writing world?, been going through some things blah, gonna try writing again even though it sux mang, man I haven't written stuff in awhile, oh yeah, well if anyone reads this lemme know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Laslow by himself, he isn't his cheery self and you set out to find out why. </p><p>*SPOILER ALERT*</p><p>If you haven't played Conquest please don't read this as it may contain spoilers about certain characters that are being described in this one shot, so be careful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I live this lie?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile everyone! I hope you are all well ! I'm gone M.I.A due to school and personal reasons. That aside I will be posting some news! (It's nothing terrible don't worry!) I just wish Ao3 had like a place where I could post updates and journals about upcoming events but I'll figure something out! 
> 
> Subscribe if you'd like to but more importantly thanks for reading! 
> 
> Anyway to the story! 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name

Things had settle down after a victory was gained at the battle in the Izumo Kingdom. Fortunately no lives were lost and Izumo had still continued to be a neutral zone between both parties. The confrontation of Zola had rendered a moment of cooperation between Nohr and Hoshido to take him down. With that, both parties had departed back on there own path to fulfill a war's agenda. 

However, once back at camp the army seemed tired, weary and much needed of rest. With that you decide that tonight would be a wonderful opportunity for everyone to indulge in a feast and relax for tonight. A rested army was a strong army after all. Once the word had got out that tonight was a night of celebration, everyone's mood had immediately picked up. The Mess Hall was a central hub for preparation of cuisine of all sorts. Assortments of meats and pastries and acidic smell of ale and mead. Though one thing caught your eye in particular was a tray of peach mochi. Your heart starts to feel a little heavy with the reminder of the Hoshidan dish. You quickly sneak some into your pocket before the celebration started. The thought of your Hoshidan siblings begin to fill your mind. What were they doing? How did they feel right now? The pain and love that was shared between one another? Would they ever begin to fathom a thought that maybe we could all be a family once more? You were missing them terribly. Though you haven't known them for as long as your Nohrian family you still had a underlying bond that felt it had been there for centuries, that was quiet yet still apparent. 

Lost in your thoughts you notice from the corner of your eye that a figure slips through some of the tents. Catching your attention, you were on guard. Upset that you could be so relaxed amidst a war. You put your hand on the hilt of your sword and discreetly make way through the crowd into the forest. It was dark and the branches of the trees were bent low that had begun to scrap across your skin. Determined to find out who this potential intruder was you push pass all the greenery and pause noticing the figure had taken a seat on worn down boulder. You squint trying to make out who it was, feet in positioned to pounce on this stranger. 

It was until then when you heard quiet sobs and your eyes grew inquisitive. Who would be crying? You step closer trying to get a closer look. You see a head of dark hair and someone donning a mercenary outfit. Sword tossed aside and head in hands as you begin to make out the appearance. You step closer and _snap!_ you step on a branch. Mentally cursing yourself for not being more careful you cringe as you hear the person shout. "Who's there?", the person shouted. You recognize the voice, "Laslow?" You push past all the greenery and come up to him. "Oh! Milady! Excuse me." He quickly turns away and rubs his face. You finally relax and a look of concern comes of your face. "Are you okay?" He fiddles with a lock of hair and smiles, "of course I am Lord (Y/N)." You raise your eyebrow, "You shouldn't lie you know." His face looks as if he was about to choke but instead of talking he gets up abruptly. "Apologizes my sweetness I must attend to the preparations for tonight. Until then your highness." You wrinkle your nose at all the titles he's given out in such a short span of this conversation. You weren't convinced, he didn't give up that easily. He tries to walk past you but you grab hold of his arm. "Laslow.." 

He doesn't look up at you but he doesn't resist either. You lead him back to the boulder he was seated at before and you bend down in front of him. "Are you sure?" You can see his eyes begin to water and he can't bare to look at you in the eyes. Instead he just stares in his lap. You give him a moment to gather himself but you hear him quietly sob a "sorry". His tears begin to drop and leave stains in his trousers. You take your hands and hold his face and make him look at you. "Tell me what's wrong, please?" You give him a small smile and he breaks down. Tears being to pour out and his hands quiver over yours while you hold his face. In between sobs he apologizes profusely about how he lied and how he was a terrible person. "I'm sorry Lord (Y/N)!" You were confused, "lying about what? When you said you were fine?" "About everything!", he wailed. You were still unsure of what going on and decided to press further. "What do you mean Laslow?" 

"I'm living a lie." Your eyes go wide. He explains further, "I'm not from this world, no one knows my history or birthplace. I'm not to be trusted." "So why are you crying then?" He looks away, "because I am alone." You trying to piece things together,"I'm trying to understand. We're all here for you Laslow." He scoffs, "ha, that's not even my real name." You begin to get nervous. "Are you not...my friend? The man I know?" He smiles, but it does not reach his eyes, "Oh I am, but it is not the name I was given." "What is your name then? Why are you alone? Am I not doing enough for you?" He is taken back by the questions you were pelting at him. "My name is Inigo. I am from another realm, I had to save my friends and family and now I am trying to save Anankos' child here." Things begin to click, "and you miss them, don't you?" He looks down, "is that terribly weak of me? I miss my friends and family, I had lost them to save them and only to lose them again." 

You sigh and wrap your arms around him and press your forehead to his. Unsure to hug you back he stands there awkwardly. "Listen, _Inigo_ it is not weak at all to miss your friends and family, it shows that you care about the bonds you have created and that itself is strong." He looks at you, "but what about all the lies I've said?" You shake your head, "you've had your reasons, but does my brother know?" "No one does, except for you now." You feel for him, "it must have been terribly lonely for you." His eyes start to get wet again and he finally returns the hug. He lets it out and his cries start to get loud as you rub his back. As they being to subside he starts to worry, "you must not tell anyone milady." You question him, "you still want to keep this up?" He shakes his head, "not that I want to but I _have_ to." You step back considering his reasons for still wanting to uphold this big secret. "If anyone finds out especially your father, they will begin to doubt me and the mistrust will most likely lead to my demise." You give him a look and as if he read your mind he begins to explain,"I kept it a secret because believe it or not this city is quite ancient and the realms in a different time are in dire need of help. So if things change here it might lead to something better at a later date." "What is wrong Las-I mean Inigo?" He face starts too look tired, "a lot of bloodshed and treachery. Death is often in the air as of late." You start to worry, "what have you seen?" He starts to look sad again and quietly states, "the death of my friends and family, my comrades, everyone." Your heart started to sink

You push him down to sit again and next thing you know you press your lips against his. He's startled, his fingers twitching at his sides. You didn't want him to be alone, to shoulder all that burden by himself. You wanted him to know that he wasn't the only person he could rely on. "I-I I'm sorry Las-I mean-" "It's fine, no one can know my real name or any of this for that matter, you can keep calling me Laslow." "No! That's not what I mean, I mean that..." "Mean what?" You start to feel hot, "I'll keep your secret if you can keep mine." He raises his eyebrow. "What?" 

"I love you Inigo." He studders and his face is tinted with a light pink. "B-but you couldn't I mean, yes I try to woo your affections but I am not of your status!" You laugh, "you really think I care about that? I want you to know that you will never be alone...even if you do not return my feelings. I will support you to the best of my ability." You feel nervous now and with that he promptly picks you up and twirls you around. "W-What are you doing?!" He laughs,"you've made me the happiest man in the world!" You laugh at his straightforwardness but when he puts you down he pulls you into a deep kiss. His hand playing with the hem of your shirt you start to feel hot. He pushes you back up against a tree and his kisses begin to trail down your neck to your collar bone. "Inigo...", you let out quietly while you moan. "I love when you call out my real name (Y/N)." Your hands are clenched into his shirt and your eyes are hazed as he breaks apart. He pushes your legs apart and presses himself in between them. "I love you too (Y/N)", as he whispers into your ear. 

Then the trumpets indicating that the celebrations and the feast shall be commencing shortly. With that he turns away, leaving you in such a questionable position.

"Ah, people will notice we have been gone for sometime and will worry. I shall head back first", he says as he picks up his sword from the ground.  
You look at him with a death stare.  
"Let's do this again sometime yes your Highness?", he winks and starts to make haste.

"I am going to kill you Laslow!", you start to fling rocks at him. He tries to dodge and starts to run toward the direction of the camp.

"I certainly hope not (Y/N) I'd hope you know that I used to say this to all the ladies, but... You are truly the only one for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, he's left you hanging! (laugh) hmm...felt like this ending needed more "oomph", so perhaps I'll edit it later. I'm trying to get back into the grove of writing so I hope my future pieces will be better than this one! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
